Mr Music
by 1AishiteruAnime1
Summary: Rin kagamine, sin tener ningun interes en la musica ingresa al instituto sic para estudiar, alli conoce a Len un chico que estodia alli gratis. Poco a poco conocera los misterios que rodean a este chico y desarrollaran sentimientos entra si.


**M****r. ****M****u****s****i****c**

_Mr. Music es un instituto que está hecho especialmente, para jóvenes con dotes en la música, lamentablemente, esta es una institución privada, por lo que aunque un joven tenga talento en lo que es el espacio musical, pero no tenga buenos recursos económicos, no se le permite ni siquiera hacer el examen de admisión para esta institución... Al menos, eso decía el director del instituto_

_Narra Rin._

_Hace poco entre al instituto , la verdad es que no tengo ninguna especialidad en la músi__

_ca, ni tampoco me interesa. Simplemente entre porque; al igual que Mr. Music, esta adelantado en el tema musical, también está muy avanzado en todas la otras asignaturas. En mi antigua escuela, los ramos como artes manuales o música, no existían, yo me destacaba en Lenguaje, y mi sueño es poder ser un famosa escritora o alguna poeta reconocida o tal vez una autora de una obra o alguna película que sea reconocida, para lograr eso sé que debo estudiar mucho, y Mr. Music, tiene las herramientas, libros y profesores para lograrlo. Mr. Music, es una institución para jóvenes con dotes en la música, entonces ¿Cómo logre entrar si no tengo el más mínimo interés en la música? Fácil, con dinero. Esta institución en privada, así que lo que le importa es el dinero, si realmente les importara hacer crecer a jóvenes con talento y solo talento, aceptarían a cualquiera, pero no es así... Así que yo debo pagar un 50% más que la mayoría de los estudiantes. Tampoco es como si tuviera MUCHO dinero, pero gracias a que estudie casi gratis por mis becas, mis padres ahorraron todo ese dinero para poder ingresarme a esta institución._

_En el salón de Matemáticas..._

_-Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 15 años. Encantada de conocerlos-dije mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el salón de clases_

_-Muy bien Rin-dijo la profesora-Siéntate al lado de ella-y señalo a una chica de pelo largo, algo anaranjado claro y tomado por un moño a su lado derecho._

_-hola soy Neru-susurro cuando me senté al lado de ella._

_-Muy bien-continuo la profesora tomando un libro bien grueso-Pasemos lista... Miku?_

_-Presente...-respondió una chica con dos cachitos y de pelo largo azul claro._

_-Gumi y gumilla._

_-Aquí estamos!-dijeron a coro una chica y un chico, que eran muy parecidos._

_-Kaito...-Poco a poco, la profesora fue nombrando uno por uno a los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala, los cuales no fueron muchos, en mi vieja escuela, en cada salón habían por lo menos unos 40 alumnos, aquí debía de haber con suerte 15._

_-Len…-dijo la profesora, pero nadie respondio-Len! No está? Se escapó? otra vez?_

_-Que le hace pensar que un estudiante se escaparía?-pregunte desde mi asiento-Quiero decir, no es más lógico pensar que simplemente el estudiante falto?_

_-No Rin, lamento decirte que este alumno, no es un alumno normal, siempre se escapa y... Cuando quieras dar tu opinión debes pedir permiso... Pediste permiso?-dijo en tono sarcástico la profesora._

_-No, profesora, lo siento._

_-Bien, ya que no cometiste una falta al hablar sin permiso, y parece ya conocías el instituto antes de venir ya que llegaste al salón sin problemas, ve a buscar a Len._

_-Pero, ni siquiera sé cómo es, o donde pueda estar._

_-Esa es tu problema, ahora ve, para que aprendas a hablar cuando se debe._

_La profesora y el salón se quedó ahí mirándome esperando a que saliera del salón en busca de un chico del cual no sabía nada. _

_Salí lentamente del salón, sin saber a dónde iría a buscar a aquel chico, camine por los pasillos mientras pensaba *No pensé que fueran tan estrictos aquí... Espera!, pero esa tal chica llamada Neru, me susurro y no le dijeron nada y!.. UN CHICO SE FUGO DE LA CLASE Y SOLO PIDEN QUE LO VAYA A BUSCAR?! Y a mí me regañan en frente de todos, solo por decir mi opinión?! O tal vez será que..* pare en seco de caminar al recordar las palabras que el director me había dicho antes de entrar a este instituto "Aunque a los profesores se les paga bien, ellos enseñan aquí por su pasión a la música, lo mismo con los alumnos, aunque deban pagar, ellos están aquí para aprender más de la música, y ti una estudiante, que entro aquí, solo por la cantidad de dinero y su destaque en otras asignaturas y no en música... Bueno, no agradara mucho aquí." En ese momento no había entendido muy bien que había querido decir el director en ese momento, ahora lo entendía *Aquí las personas aman la música y yo que ni se nada de ese tema y pude entrar aquí... Supongo que era de esperarse que no le simpatizara a la profesora* Vi un reloj colgado en uno de los pasillos._

_-Ya han pasado 15 minutos?!-Dije y empecé a correr- Tengo que encontrar a ese chico!_

_Corrí, otros 15 minutos sin parar, revisando bibliotecas, salones, sala de música, baños, patios, etc., Por suerte no me perdí, había venido una vez y había podido memorizar todo en instituto a pesar de lo grande que era, pero todo lo que era memorizar a mí se me hacía bastante fácil._

_Deje de correr apoye mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, mientras descansaba y trataba de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad *Esto es imposible!* Pensé *Como se supone que encuentre a alguien el cual no sé cómo es?!* Ya cuando había dado todo el instituto por revisado, me di media vuelta y me dispuse a volver al salón a decirle a la profesora, que no pude encontrar a Len._

_Pero, justo cuando ya había dado un par de pasos, me detuve al escuchar un canto... Lo escuche claramente, la voz parecía estar algo lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para que no lograra entender, letra. _

_La música, nunca me gusto, no me interesaba, pero... Al escuchar esa canción, me vi prácticamente hipnotizada caminado hacia donde provenía la voz, mientras caminaba por el pasillo dirección a una escalera, la voz se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, era una voz masculina, las más hermosa que alguna vez había escuchado, cantaba tan bien..."Hey Mr. Music... Abrázame fuerte..." podía es escuchar, quede frente las escaleras y comencé a subirlas olvidando por completo que esas eran las escaleras de la azotea y que justamente ese lugar no lo había revisado. Subí lentamente apreciando y disfrutando aquella canción. Abrí la puerta de la azotea..._

_En el borde de la azotea misma, me encontré a un chico de pelo rubio, sentado con los pies colgando. Al percatarse se mi presencia, dio vuelta su cabeza aun cantando, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules. Dejo de cantar, al mirarme, se puso de pie en el borde en el que estaba sentado. Su cara estaba bastante molesta, no entendía porque. Di un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba y pregunte:_

_-Len?-a lo cual el solo respondió mirándome aún más molesto y posición a la defensiba-etto... soy Rin, la profesora me mando para llevarte al salón._

_-Aléjate...-apenas escuche._

_-Que?_

_-Aléjate!-grito furioso-que van a hacerme ahora?! Eh?! Trajeron cuerdas?! Bates!? Martillos?! ARMAS?!_

_-tra-tranquilizate-dije tratando de calmarlo aunque ni entendía nada de lo que pasaba-no voy a hacerte nada..._

_-Hmm?-dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica-Encerio?... Creen que soy estúpido?..._

_-De-de que hablas?...-dije algo asustada. Hasta ese momento, por toda la emoción, miedo y confusión no lo había notado, pero este chico vestía unas ropas viejas, un poco rotas y con unos pequeños agujeros en la zona de los codos y rodillas. Me sorprendió bastante que realmente fuera un estudiante de esta escuela._

_El chico, al percatarse de que estaba asustada y que aparentemente no entendía nada, rio un poco y luego con la misma sonrisa falsa dijo:_

_-Casi me la creo... Esos idiotas realmente que soy tan fácil de engañar?_

_-Qué?_

_-Acaso creen que soy imbécil?!-dijo totalmente enfurecido y gritando- Realmente creyeron que por traer una chica, tan inocente caería en su plan?_

_-No entiendo de que hablas?, pe-pero debemos ir a clase, ya hemos perdido la mitad de la clase de matemáticas-trate de convencerlo._

_El chico de supuesto nombre llamado Len, se acercó caminado rápidamente hacia a mí, a los cual yo fui dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verlo, me topé con la muralla de la puerta de la azotea, y el chico ya estaba frente mío con sus dos brazos apoyados contra la pared al lado de mis hombros. Me quedo mirándolo algo asustada, y pude ver sus ojos, azules profundos, pero se veían con un gran dolor. Solo me quede ahí, no entendí absolutamente nada, este chico ni lo conocía, que quería decir con todo lo anterior?... No entendía._

_Frente a frente me dijo en un tono serio pero bajo_

_-Cuanto te pagaron?_

_-Eh?-dije al no entender su pregunta._

_-Cuanto de pagaron?!-dijo y se alejó de mi caminado sentido contrario a la puerta, hacia el borde-500?-continuo, ya volviendo al lugar en el que lo encontre-5000?...500000?!_

_-Mira, de verdad no sé de qué hablas, yo ni te conozco, soy nueva aquí, y simplemente me mandaron a buscarte...-dije pensando que entendería...pero no fue así..._

_-He-rio con cabeza hacia abajo, luego la levanto y dijo ubicado al borde de la azotea-No caeré... No soy un idiota... Y diles a los que te mandaron a hacer esta actuación...Que no me atraparan..._

_Al terminar de decir eso, vi una escena que me dio tal miedo que me quede helada y un frio me recorrió de pies a cabeza...Len, se había dejado caer de la azotea._

_Él estaba en la borde de espaldas hacia la caída... Y simplemente, se dejó caer de espaldas._

_Corrí rápidamente hasta el borde que tenía un relieve que me llegaba hasta la cintura, era justamente para que los estudiantes no se cayeran, sin embargo este chico, se subió en ella y se lanzó. Cuando llegue al borde con mi corazón al máximo mire hacia abajo, pero no había nada, no estaba Len...cómo? No se había caído...Mr. Music tenía 4 pisos, estábamos en la azotea, y había cerca de la muralla del instituto un árbol que llegaba hasta el segundo piso, mire detenidamente, a percatarme que algo se había movido. Unas hojas comenzaron a moverse bruscamente y vi caer a Len del árbol de pie... Dio una mirada fría hacia la azotea en la que me encontraba y salió corriendo hacia unas canchas, en las cuales lo perdí de vista..._

_Impactada por todo lo que había ocurrido, no me puede mover y simplemente grite..._

_-¡¿QUE CLASE DE INSTITUTO ES ESTE~?!_

Fin del Capitulo 1~ ■■■□□□●●●○○○◆◆◆◇◇◇


End file.
